


Приключения в пыльном чулане или как Ороро устроила свидание

by isamai



Series: Пять раз, когда студенты узнавали кое-что новое и один раз, когда они узнали всю историю целиком [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: Ороро находит кое-какие фотографии в чулане.Случается хаос.





	Приключения в пыльном чулане или как Ороро устроила свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Dusty Attics and Sneeze Storms, or: how Ororo set up a Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919286) by [ladanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladanse/pseuds/ladanse). 



Ороро дико устала от скрытности Джин.

Уже два дня прошло с тех воплей в корридоре мальчиков, после которых она стала избегать всех, кроме Профа, каждый раз уходя от ответа и ото всех, когда её спрашивали, всё ли в порядке.  
Джубили пробовала её разговорить, Курт пробовал – даже Пьетро попробовал, пусть это и было так: он возник из ниоткуда за спиной Джин, спросил её: «Эй Джин, ты чё такая странная?» и исчез обратно до того момента, как Джин даже поняла, о чём был вопрос.

— Джин, ты в порядке? — пробует спросить Ороро на второе утро после этого всего. У неё очень спокойный голос, и она старается не комплексовать по поводу своего акцента, особенно учитывая то, с какой легкостью Курт говорит со своим. (Она потихоньку пытается вытравить его из своей речи, хотя она оставила белые волосы. Это же выглядит круто, так?)

— Я в порядке, — говорит Джин слишком ровным и спокойным голосом, внимательно рассматривая как уложены доски паркета. — Хотя, — говорит она, теперь смотря в глаза Ороро, (вот же хитрая тварюга!) — Ты о чём-то сильно думаешь - ты о чём-то волнуешься?  
— Джин, лапушка, — говорит Ороро. Она недавно только подцепила это словечко, и оно ей нравится: оно звучит мило, когда она обращается так к мелким мутантам, которые ходят за ней по пятам, как утята — но с остальными оно звучит восхитительно снисходительно.

— Мы знаем друг друга лишь полгода, но даже так я могу сказать, что ты переводишь стрелки. Так что случилось?  
— Ничего. Это … так. Ничего, — и Ороро буквально так съедает её взглядом, что Джин начинает суетиться.  
— Что Скотт натворил? — говорит Ороро наконец, потому что когда дело касается Джин — это обычно попадание в яблочко.

Джин вздрагивает как крыса, которую обнаружили в корзине с фруктами:  
— Ничего – и почему ты это говоришь – я просто вспомнила – у нас занятие с Профессором – потом увидимся! — выпаливает она, скрываясь.  
Ороро размышляет пару секунд: надо ли попробовать её удержать парой порывов ветра, а потом отказывается от этой мысли: слишком много усилий и ради чего? Эти двое скорее всего просто – опять! – поссорились.

И кроме того, Джин права о её мыслях, хоть Ороро и не хочет этого признавать. Есть кое-что, что её беспокоит и о чём она хотела поговорить с Профессором. И у неё есть маленькое подозрение, что если она пойдёт к нему прямо сейчас, Джин там не будет наверняка.

Джубили возникает у неё за спиной в своёй ядовито-жёлтой куртке – вечной константе на периферии зрения Ороро:

— Ну ты поговорила с Джин?  
— Ага. И она только что сбежала, — говорит Ороро, показывая в глубь коридора. Джубили встаёт с ней рядом.  
— И она по-прежнему ведет себя странно? — говорит Джубили, когда Ороро ничего к этому не добавляет.  
— Ага. И всё, что я поняла – это как-то связано со Скоттом.  
— Они что, опять поссорились? Или наконец-то поцеловались?

Ороро даже нервно смеётся:  
— Ты думаешь, что эти двое..?  
— Разумеется, да! — говорит Джубили уверенно. — Мы с Куртом поспорили на эту тему.  
— Ты должна расспросить её об этом, — говорит Ороро, — а я загоню в угол Скотта. Я ему всё равно нравлюсь больше.  
— Ему просто твои волосы нравятся!  
— Ну они же лучше его одноглазых очков! — соглашается Ороро, руками изображая эти самые очки-маску, и Джубили начинает хихикать своим фирменным смехом, похожим на пузыри в газировке.  
— Я тогда её найду, — говорит она, — ну что потом увидимся, — и вприпрыжку уносится по коридору.

***

— Ороро, дорогая, чем я могу помочь тебе? Ты чем-то взволнована, — говорит Профессор. Ороро мигая смотрит на чашку с чаем в своей руке, и она почему-то уже сидит в его самом удобном кресле. Разве она не стояла у двери только что?

Он просто улыбается ей в ответ на её замешательство. Профессор, конечно — странный человек, и это даже без своих способностей.

— Эммм… — красноречиво выдает она. — Ну да, я надеялась, что… — она смущенно замолкает. Её акцент всегда становится сильней, когда она волнуется: а Профессор только улыбается ей в ответ, никак не критикуя, и жестом предлагает ей продолжить.

— Ну там – в смысле, дома, — у меня не было особенно времени на учёбу, — начинает она. И это правда: между работой в странных местах, и воровством от отчаянья, беготней от полиции и попытками скрывать свои силы, и заботой о найденных ей на улицах братьях и сестрах – у неё просто не было времени думать о математике и чтении, кроме того, что ей было необходимо чтобы выжить. А сейчас, смотря на то, как Джин зарывается в книги из огромной библиотеки Уэстчестера, она сама заинтересовалась тем, как наука объясняет природу её способностей, и тем как она заставляет работать новый самолёт Хэнка.

— Я подумала, что если это возможно, то я бы могла походить в какую-нибудь вечернюю школу в Нью-Йорке – ну или что-то в таком духе, — она замолкает снова.— Это было бы хорошо.  
— Это замечательная идея, Ороро! — говорит Профессор, улыбаясь с гордостью за неё. — Мы можем прямо сейчас подумать, что можно сделать. Я однако боюсь, что мои знания о колледжах несколько… неверны, и не говоря уже о том, что они все двадцатилетней давности, впрочем как и у Хэнка…  
— Потому что вы оба гении, — говорит ухмыляясь Ороро.  
— Как сказать… — отвечает ей Профессор улыбаясь, а потом переходит на более серьёзный тон. — К тому же, мы оба из обеспеченных семей. Хотя, конечно же, я заплачу за любые занятия, которые тебе захочется…  
— Нет, — сразу говорит Ороро.  
— Разумеется, — говорит Профессор — Я свяжусь со старыми знакомыми из Колумбии. Я уверен, что найдутся подходящие стипендии, и колледжи начали осуществлять программы помощи иностранным студентам. Однако, не думаю, что удастся избежать дискриминации, потому что ты – мутантка и … — он смотрит ей прямо в душу, и Ороро проводит рукой по своей щеке, не так давно обдуваемой ветром пустыни и кивает. — Но ты очень умна, поэтому я уверен, что им придётся тебя принять в любом случае.

Ороро в своей голове так в этом не уверена. Её сомнения должно быть отражаются на её лице (или Профессор читает её мысли), потому что он подкатывается к ней поближе и обнадеживающе кладёт руку на плечо:

— Ороро, уже сам тот факт, что ты решила прийти ко мне с этим вопросом, что ты об этом задумалась сама, уже говорит мне о том, как это для тебя важно. Ты берёшь судьбу в свои очень умелые руки, и поэтому я уверен, что у тебя всё будет в порядке.

Она отвечает ему недоверчивой улыбкой и он только кивает:

— Значит, хорошо. Если ты проверишь чулан, где-то там должны лежать мои старые оксфордские чемоданы. Сначали посмотри в них, есть ли там моя старая адресная книжка. Я знал декана университета и его помощников, и я уверен, что мы сможем с ними связаться, и там должны быть контакты из того времени, когда я преподавал в Колумбии…  
— А почему вы не держите её рядом?  
— Что? — говорит Профессор, вырванный из воспоминаний.  
— Вы не держите свою адресную книжку здесь?  
— О нет, — говорит Профессор несколько печально, откатываясь назад и немного отворачиваясь от неё. — Это был… совсем иной период моей жизни, и я спрятал его там, за замком, после, после…После… — он обрывает предложение.  
— Хэнк говорил мне, что у школы были проблемы какое-то время, — говорит Ороро. Она ступает на тонкий лёд, но ей кажется, что Профессору нужно сказать вслух, что он сказать не может.

Профессор внимательно смотрит на неё, слегка улыбаясь:  
— Он так об этом говорит, да. Школа… Она была закрыта какое-то время. Это было несколько тяжелое время для всех нас, во время войны, и для меня особенно. И по сей день, я теряюсь в догадках, почему Хэнк оставался со мной всё это время.  
— Я бы осталась, — говорит Ороро не задумываясь. Хотя она не откажется от своих слов, потому что это правда. В Профессоре есть какая-то особенная доброта – и она не может представить, чтобы кто-то решил уйти.  
— Если бы это оказалось так, - говорит Профессор с надеждой, поймав её последние мысли.

«Кто ушёл?» — хочет спросить Ороро, но не делает этого. Она не настолько безрассудна.  
— Это так и есть,— говорит она вместо этого. — Я найду ваши чемоданы.

Он улыбается ей:  
— Дай знать, когда это сделаешь.

***

В чулане царит абсолютный бардак.

Весь левый угол тут заставлен мишенями, некоторые из них целые, но большинство – расщеплены в разных местах. Они точно разных типов и для разных целей: у некоторых есть номера, у некоторых нет, и цвета на них не совпадают. Тут стоят целые крепости из картонных коробок подписанные «ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ» аккуратным почерком Профессора (и иногда более неаккуратным почерком Хэнка). Дальше тут стоит мебель: гардеробы, бюро, шкафы, диваны, столы – все завернутые в упаковочную бумагу и покрытые пылью. Ороро ясно видит составленные аккуратно коробки – как она подозревает, со столовым серебром и дорогим позолоченным фарфором – подписанные «ДЛЯ ГОСТЕЙ И ВЕЧЕРИНОК» изящным, женственным почерком. Это внезапно напоминает Ороро о том, что семья Профессора была очень состоятельной – и не из тех, кто просто живут в поместье, а из тех, кто выставляют это напоказ.

После часа блужданий, кашля, попыток ничего не сломать и не устроить случайно пыльную бурю, она всё-таки чихает, чтобы прочистить нос и находит старые оксфордские чемоданы Профа. Менее аккуратно, чем ей хотелось бы, она вытаскивает их на чистое от пыли место, случайно ей созданное (спасибо силе мутантского чиха) ранее и открывает их.

В верхнем чемодане находятся: бумажный пожелтевший мешок с одеждой, несколько папок с символом ФБР, ключ от машины, привязанный к талону для возврата её в прокат. Она отодвигает их в сторону, находит стопки блокнотов, футболок, значков с гербом Оксфорда и небольшую потрепанную адресную книжку с алфавитом, выползающим сбоку.

В книжке всё очень аккуратно организовано и расписано по фамилиям и местам, так что Ороро вытаскивает карандаш поострее из чемодана и просматривает её, обводя все контакты, где отмечено КОЛУМБИЯ, параллельно грызя резинку на карандаше. Она кладёт карандаш на место после Уитмана и захлопывает книжку – как вдруг что-то звякает, и нахмурившись она замечает что у нее на коленях лежит какой-то ключик.

Теперь Ороро конечно понимает, что значит «личные вещи». Она уважает Профессора. Но всё её любопытство не позволяет ей оставить это в покое, так что она берёт ключик и поворачивает чемодан к себе, проверяя его изнутри, пока не понимает, что у чемодана есть второе дно. Ключик идеально подходит для скрытой скважины в задней части чемодана, и она поднимает дно, чтобы найти…

Фотографии. Три штуки. Старые и пожелтевшие и слегка смазанные – но на них совершенно точно Магнето.

(«Ну вот.» — думает Ороро. Она не то что бы уверена, что он уже Магнето на этих фотографиях. Он улыбается во весь рот так, что его можно принять за другого человека.)

***

Промаявшись полчаса в раздумьях, изо всех сил надеясь на то, что Профессор сейчас слишком занят преподованием основ математики мелким, чтобы почувствовать её волнение, она аккуратно вкладывает фотографии внутри обложки адресной книжечки и относит её вниз.

— Я обвела там несколько номеров, — говорит она, кое-как держа всё внутри.

Профессор поднимает глаза от семилеток, которым он что-то объяснял, и кивает:  
— Я свяжусь с ними завтра днём, — отвечает он. — Ты ведь нашла чемоданы?

Ороро кивает, не доверяя собственному голосу и торопится прочь из комнаты.

***

Она заходит к нему позже вечером, забыв постучать и останавливается на пороге, увидев его с бокалом чего-то янтарного - он смотрит на те фотографии, разложив их перед собой.

— Может мне надо… — начинает она говорить, обрывая себя.

Он коротко и ломано смеётся и жестом приглашает Ороро внутрь:

— Спасибо тебе за них, — говорит он. — Я забыл, каким… — он пальцем обводит край самой маленькой фотографии.  
— Я не знала, что Магнето может выглядеть таким счастливым, — осторожно замечает она.  
— Он хороший человек, — говорит Профессор, и Ороро вспоминает, как он защищал их с Псайлок своим телом перед этим глиняным кошмаром, которым был Апокалипсис, и не может не согласиться.

Профессор однако будто стеснясь, касается фотографии тем пальцем, на котором обычно носят обручальное кольцо:

— Тебя это не беспокоит?  
— Нет, совсем нет, — говорит она. Ей не нужно спрашивать, что он имеет в виду: в конце концов, Мистик была её кумиром не только потому что она хорошо умела драться. И видеть то, как Профессор не беспокоится об этом – это… Воодушевляюще.  
Профессор, кажется, принимает её ответ. И когда он снова склоняется над фотографиями, его глаза слишком блестят – поэтому Ороро тихонько выходит из кабинета.

***

(«Вы что, снова с Джин поцапались?» — спрашивает Ороро Скотта за ужином.

«Да иди ты! Я с ней вообще разговаривать не хочу!» — отвечает тот и сбегает.)

***

Ровно в 10:13 тем же вечером, раздается звонок в дверь. Ороро, Джин и Джубили в этот момент сидят в своей комнате, Джубили даже уже практически заснула и только издает недовольное фырчание. Ороро встаёт выяснить в чём дело, а Джин собиралась оставаться в постели, пока Ороро не вытащила её оттуда силой. Они обе идут по коридору босиком, в одних майках — и это на самом деле показатель того, насколько они сдружились, что ни одна из них не стесняется другой.

Это оказывается Мистик, как обычно — совершенно голая, разговаривающая с Профессором, который разворачивает своё кресло к девочкам, лишь почувствовав их.

Проф и Джин Многозначительно Смотрят Друг на Друга, и Ороро закатывает глаза:  
— Что происходит? Можно вслух, пожалуйста?

Услышав это, Мистик фыркает:

— Братство занялось революционными исследованиями в определенной области и нам требуется экспертиза Профессора.  
— Я всё ещё не верю тебе, Рейвен, — говорит Проф, звуча почти капризно и очень по-британски. — Братство не занимается исследованиями.  
— Что бы ты там не думал, Чарльз, мы не совсем поехавшие или придурки, — говорит Мистик. — К тому же, Магнето сам приказал этим заняться.  
— Неужели?

Ороро замечает эту интонацию в вопросе Профа и задумывается, как же ей скрыть от Джин, откуда она тут на самом деле.

И потом…

— Интересно, — говорит Джин громко, в её голосе тоже есть эта интонация, и Ороро пытается понять, во что она играет. — Магнето сам заказал исследование?

— Джин, — говорит Профессор. — Этот вопрос вне твоей компетенции. Если Эр... Магнето сам запросил помощи в исследованиях, я одолжу ему мои научные работы.

Ороро тут же разбирается что к чему и одновременно чувствует, как Джин проскальзывает в её голову – _и она тоже знает!_ – и теперь наступает очередь девочек Многозначительно Посмотреть Друг на Друга.

— Вы с Хэнком могли бы встретиться с ним лично, — предлагает Ороро, не успевая сообразить что именно она творит. Джин откровенно начинает ухмыляться, когда Ороро продолжает:  
— Мне кажется, это было бы гораздо более эффективно.

— Я не думаю…

— Мы с Ороро спокойно за всеми последим, пока вас не будет. Это же ненадолго, так?  
— Может, вы бы могли встретиться в Провиденс Парке…  
— Завтра обещали хорошую погоду!

— Ну значит — это свидание, — подытоживает Мистик, сверкая глазами. — Я доложу это Магнето. Увидимся завтра, Чарльз, в одиннадцать утра, и не опаздывайте. Я буду ожидать, что Хэнк там тоже будет.

— Рейвен…

Но Рейвен уже и след простыл.  
Профессор медленно поворачивается к ним лицом. Очень, очень медленно.

— Девочки… — говорит он, и, кажется, не знает, что сказать дальше.  
— Пожалуйста, — предлагает Джин.  
— Спокойной ночи, Проф, — говорит Ороро.

И они, закинув руки друг другу на плечи, невероятно собой довольные, неторопливо уходят к себе спать.


End file.
